ONE-SHOT- Siempre Juntos
by Kisha-Taisho-Neko
Summary: Te he amado hasta el punto de la locura, esta locura, sin embargo para mi es la unica forma sensata de amarte mas alla de la muerte...Y TE DEJARE DE AMAR CUANDO ENCUENTRE EL ALFILER QUE AHORA TIRO AL MAR


One-Shot inuyashaXkagome *Por Siempre*

Ahora me encuentro en mi habitación preparada con un vestido de novia para salir frente al árbol sagrado donde me casare con un hombre que me da su amor, que hasta hoy correspondo..., me di cuenta que mi corazón jamás se olvidaría de ti , mi madre quiere verme feliz junto a un hombre que quiera, y me quiera y un nieto llamándola *abuela*, quisiera que el de traje negro fueras tu que esos ojos como el sol fueran los que me miraban con amor y tus brazos fueran los que me abrazaran hasta caer… pero no es así.

La unión esta por empezar y aun no estoy lista para unir mi vida aunque pero no puedo vivir mas apegada al amor de un recuerdo, entra un aire por la ventana, y me emociono pensando que eras tú, mas cuando volteé solo vi que era mi abuelo abriendo la ventana, y yo me volteé *pero que tonta, olvídalo el no vendrá* pensaba mientras tenía la cabeza gacha y una lagrima caía de mi mejilla.

Mi abuelo me da su brazo para que yo lo tome y dudo al principio mas sin embargo termino aceptando, la música de salida empieza a sonar para que la *feliz* novia salga empiezo a marchar junto con mi abuelo y veo a los invitados que se llegaban a parar…

Veo a Eri con su novio quienes me ven felices, Yuka con su esposo Kiyo quienes ya tienen 2 hijos y se aman, y a Ayumi con su pequeño hijo Keiko… veo a mi madre, a sota e hitomi y hasta buyo con un moño en su cuello, también hay varios amigos del instituto… pero faltas tú…

La música cesa y ahora estoy frente al goshimboku, con aquel hombre que dio todo por mí y me saco de la oscuridad donde había caído tras la separación… el me sonríe y yo le devuelvo el gesto de la misma manera. La ceremonia esta por terminan y no falta poco para que pronto una mi vida, una corriente pasa por mi espalda y volteo sin pensar y no puedo creer lo que mis ojos ven ahí estaban ellos, mis amigos Sango, Miroku y Shippo estaban aquí…, las lagrimas salieron sin avisar y unas ganas de abrazarlos me invadía pero sabia la verdad así que decidí quedarme en mi lugar…, ahora mis amigos verían mi boda sabiendo lo que sentía por ti…pero ya había pasado tiempo y quería que esto acabara ya, di una ultima miraba a mis amigos viendo como estos solo observaban atentos la ceremonia sin moverse de su lugar.

-Si alguien tiene alguna razón para que esta unión sea anulada que hable ahora o calle para siempre-

Esperaba alguna respuesta de mi madre, de mis amigos…. De él, que llegara y gritara que yo era suya y de nadie más y me tomara de brazos y nos fuéramos de ahí, pero eso era imposible…mi momento de unión acababa solo con un sí y mi unión se completaba, quería llorar pero resistí las ganas, era mi boda el día mas feliz de mi vida y lo debería disfrutar…. Pero solo a mí me pasaba lo contrario

-Y usted Kagome Higurashi, acepta a este hombre como su esposo para amarlo y respetarlo, hasta que la muerte los separe- era momento…. de aceptar mi nueva vida retuve las ganas de llorar y entonces lo sentí... *No, no podía el estaba…*mi duda se agrandaba y nada salía de mi boca todos me miraban mi familia con preocupación, mis amigos con duda y los del sengoku con…. Felicidad?

Entonces lo comprendí, ¡sobre el árbol sagrado! Justo donde nos conocimos, donde nos besamos, donde nos declaramos…donde nos separamos y juramos siempre estar ahí… no soporte mas y las lagrimas cayeron, entonces en todo el día, hable- Yo… no acepto, perdóname Tenshin -sin más le di un beso en la mejilla, y salí de ahí corriendo mis amigos del sengoku hace poco se fueron y yo sabía hacia donde… abrí el templo y... estabas ahí.

Entre y no pude callar y grite- INUYASHA!-me dirigí al pozo y estaban ahí mis amigos haciendo una barrera sonriéndome para después desaparecer al igual que todo el templo quedando solo en un mundo en blanco y entonces después de tanto tiempo te vi… te dirigías hacia mi con tu hermoso cabello plateado, tu encantadora sonrisa y tus ojos miel, no aguante y me abalance sobre ti y como si de una niña pequeña fuese llore hasta sentirte mejor…

-Tranquila pequeña ya estoy aquí…-me dijiste acariciando mi cabello- me extrañaste?-

-claro que si tonto, te extrañe mucho,-levante mi mirada y le dije-no te vuelvas a ir-el me sonrió y me beso por un rato

-Descuida ahora estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad… ven quiero que conozcas a mis padres y hay una persona que quiere verte- tome su mano y caminamos un poco mas en la nada para después 3 figuras se posaran frente a nosotros y nadie mas que: Izayoi, Inu no taisho y….

-Papa.…PAPA!-era él, era mi padre, solté a inuyasha y corrí hacia él y lo abrase como de niña lo hacía, ahora mi felicidad estaba completa y no podía pedir más vi hacia Izayoi quien también comenzó a llorar, Inu no taisho la abrazaba e inuyasha me miraba con amor, luego aparecieron mis amigos y todos nos sonreímos, ahora podíamos estar juntos y ser felices como una familia me gire para que todos me vieran y solo pude decirles…-Gracias – y de ahí todo fue paz…

Dentro del templo la Señora Higurashi corría por su hija, pero cuando ella llego, estaba tendida en el suelo mas sin embargo una sonrisa adornaba su cara… y la señora comprendió que su hija ahora estaba bien y feliz, abrazo a su hija y miro hacia el árbol sagrado que desde la puerta se observaba…*Cuídenla mucho cariño , que pronto estaré con ustedes….e Inuyasha… gracias* sin más la madre abrazo a su hija viéndola sonreír, al día siguiente todos los que conocieron y apreciaron a la joven higurashi se encontraban frente al gran árbol orando frente a 2 lapidas con los nombres de Inuyasha Taisho y Kagome Higurashi y en ambas lapidas la misma inscripción *Por que nuestro amor es real y solo tu podrás tenerlo, por siempre hasta en la muerte mi amor, Te Amo I&K*

Fin…


End file.
